Sauve moi
by Dawn2009
Summary: Parfois,la guérison passe par la confrontation à son pire cauchemar. Bella et Edward vont l'apprendre bien malgré eux.
1. Chapter 1

Je n'abandonne pas « Agence Cœur Fragile », mais j'avais cette histoire en tête depuis un moment déjà, alors je l'ai écrite…

Avertissement : Les personnages appartiennent à SM, mais j'avoue ressentir un véritable plaisir coupable de pouvoir les emprunter !

**********************************************************************************

**Prologue**

La pluie, cinglante maintenant avec le vent, de plus en plus violent, me brouillait la vue. Je fis un pas en arrière, m'enfonçant dans la boue.

« Je m'en doutais, tu n'es qu'une grande gueule ! » Les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, le sourire ironique, James me toisait. Ses copains derrière renchérirent.

Je me retournai vers la seule fille, et mon unique amie Nessie, qui avait bien voulu m'accompagner. Avec un regard suppliant, elle secouait frénétiquement la tête.

Je pris une grande inspiration et regardai en contrebas. Le fracas des vagues s'écrasant avec une rare violence contre la falaise était assourdissant. Combien de chance que je m'écrase comme une pastèque sur les innombrables rochers plutôt que de me noyer après m'être assommée en entrant dans la mer ?

« Alors tu te dégonfles ? » Si je renonce à ce défi la suite de mon retour à l'école deviendra un enfer. _Allez Bella, tu l'as déjà fait_ ! Jamais sous un temps pareil, me rappela ma conscience.

« Allez Bella, prouve lui que nous n'avons pas peur des défis, même s'ils sont idiots ! »

La voix de Jacob m'aida à me reprendre. J'allais lui faire avaler ses conneries à Monsieur Orgueil mal placé. Quel mal y-a-t'il à porter une robe ?

« Donne le départ ! » lui intimai-je. J'ignorai les supplications de Ness.

« Ok ! » cria Jacob pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête, « Bella, James à vos marques ! »

Ne regarde pas en bas ! Surtout, ne regarde pas en bas…

« Partez ! »

Je m'élançai dans le vide en fermant les yeux, sous les acclamations des autres.

Après me semble-t-il une éternité j'entrai en contact avec l'eau glaciale. Le choc brutal m'étourdit et j'avalai une énorme gorgée d'eau lorsqu'une vague immense me prit de plein fouet. Je m'enfonçai dans le noir. Je luttai pour revenir à la surface, mais je n'étais qu'une brindille dans la masse liquide furieuse qui s'agitait autour de moi.

Je me demandai vaguement comment s'en sortait James.

Maintenant, mes bras pesaient des tonnes et n'arrivaient plus à me porter. Je toussai, je crachai et regardai frénétiquement autour de moi, mais j'étais cernée par les ténèbres. Bientôt, mes gestes se firent moins frénétiques.

C'est idiot de mourir à douze ans pour avoir participé à Action-Vérité avec un abruti !

*********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 1**

« Comment çà, je n'ai pas le choix ! » Sifflai-je.

Le petit bonhomme, caché derrière son bureau pour se donner un air important, leva la main pour parer à ma colère. « Ce sont les dernières volontés de vos parents ! Moi je ne suis que l'homme de loi chargé de l'exécution testamentaire !» m'assura-t-il, en tentant de prendre un ton professionnel.

« Renée ne m'aurait jamais envoyée chez Charlie ! »

« Techniquement, il est écrit qu'il est juste chargé de veillez sur vous pendant un an, jusqu'à votre majorité ! »

« Jamais ! »

Malheureusement c'était sans compter sur l'improbable poussée tardive de parentisme de ce cher Charlie. Deux jours plus tard, il était dans ma chambre, accompagné de Sue. Je n'avais pas voulu les recevoir, ils s'étaient invités.

« Je suis désolée pour Renée et Phil, il nous manqueront aussi ! » Par habitude, je cherchai un sens caché sous les paroles de Sue. Mais à mon grand regret, je n'en trouvai aucun.

Je ne les avais pas vus depuis trois ans et visiblement il n'y avait pas que l'augmentation de fils blancs dans leurs cheveux ou dans la moustache de Charlie qui étaient différents, il y avait aussi la maîtrise par Sue de sa grande gueule.

« Ouais ! » répondis-je sèchement.

Sue et Charlie se regardèrent embarrassés et enfin ce dernier lança. « Nous t'avons préparé une chambre…»

« C'est bon les parents, » J'insistai lourdement sur le mot parents, « ont déjà pris des dispositions dans l'éventualité qu'ils…que quelque chose leur arrivent. » Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pu masquer l'émotion dans ma voix. « J'ai de quoi vivre confortablement jusqu'à la fin de vie, merci ! » Puéril je sais, j'étais consciente que Maître Jenks les avait mis au courant pour la clause de un an.

« Ton avocat nous a dit que tu ne disposeras de l'intégralité de ton héritage qu'à tes dix-huit ans ! » S'exclama Sue, je la fusillai du regard.

« Bella, tu es ma fille aussi…» plaida Charlie, en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Sue. Je poussai un soupir, qui ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre. «… Je me disais,…Sue et moi, on espérait que tu avais réfléchi et que tu accepterais de finir ta dernière année de lycée avec nous. »

Intelligente sa tactique, me donner l'impression que j'avais le choix, alors qu'eux et moi étions conscients que j'avais les mains liées.

« J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire pour être émancipée à seize ans, vous l'avez oublié ! » Autant être claire, j'étais venue habiter avec Renée par choix, non parce qu'un hasard génétique avait fait d'elle ma mère biologique.

« Mais,…Juste le temps que la situation s'apaise ! »

« Ils sont sous terre, je ne vois pas ce qui peux avoir de plus calme ! » Ma voix était sans aucune émotion. Je savais faire cela désormais, pleurer intérieurement, j'avais largement eu le temps de m'exercer.

« Sue, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ? » Sue regarda son époux avant de sortir de ma chambre.

« Tu as repris les compétitions ! » Constata-t-il en me montrant mes coupes. Ne se laissant pas décourager par mon mutisme, il commença à se déplacer dans ma chambre. Intérieurement j'avais envie de mordre, mais je restai tranquillement allonger sur mon lit, l'air nonchalant.

« Je suis conscient de ne pas avoir été là pour toi Bella, et je sais que tu estimes n'avoir plus rien à faire avec moi. Mais je te demande un an. Juste un an ! Il me montra mes livres. « Tu veux t'en sortir, je le sais maintenant ! Mais seule, et tu y arriveras peut-être, avec nous présent tu y arriveras certainement. »

On savait tout les deux qu'il parlait de mes démons. Des médocs.

Je ne vais pas faire l'hypocrite en disant que je ne voulais pas me sentir bien en ce moment. Mais, malgré que se soit dur, j'avais résisté à la solution de facilité. J'étais sobre depuis trois ans maintenant, je n'avais aucune intention de retomber en enfer.

« Juste un an Bella ! »

***********

Forks, Etat de Washington.

Un goût amer me remplit la bouche lorsque je passai devant le panneau à l'entrée de la ville. Le soleil de Phoenix était bien loin maintenant.

Charlie et son fils Seth, un garçon de trois ans plus jeune que moi, se précipitèrent à ma rencontre lorsque je garai mon pick-up à côté la voiture de police de Charlie.

La petite maison, dans laquelle j'allais passer les prochains mois de ma vie, semblait se perdre dans le brouillard épaix.

Mes conditions étaient que je leur versais une petite somme pour couvrir les charges. Devant la loi, j'étais une adulte, ils n'avaient pas à intervenir dans mes affaires. Je pouvais retourner chaque vacance à la maison de Phoenix, et je pouvais continuer mon entrainement et participer à certaines compétitions.

Après un accueil assez gauche de part et d'autres, ils s'emparèrent chacun d'un carton et se dirigèrent à l'intérieur. Je les suivis avec un soupir.

Sue et leur fille Leah, une brune d'environ mon âge se levèrent pour m'accueillir avec l'habituelle réserve à laquelle on était parvenu malgré notre animosité mutuelle.

« C'est par là ! » M'indiqua Charlie en montant les escaliers.

Ma chambre était située au fond du couloir et donnait sur la forêt environnante. Selon mes volontés, le strict nécessaire y était placé, un lit avec le matelas nu. Une armoire, une commode, une table, une chaise et une corbeille à papier. Et, je m'arrêtai net. Dans un coin la chaise à bascule de Renée. Charlie suivit mon regard.

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais voulu l'avoir ! » Je hochai la tête sans rien dire.

Après encore deux allez- retour, ils finirent par décharger l'ensemble des caisses.

« Ton vélo… »

« Je préfère le laisser sous la bâche de mon pick-up pour l'instant ! »

« Bien,… » Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il se gratta la gorge, gêné puis sortit de la chambre.

Commença alors pour moi la fastidieuse tâche de ranger. Cela m'allait très bien, pas d'effort de socialisation obligatoire et pénible à faire.

Je finis très tard et en pris prétexte pour ne pas manger avec eux.

Je regardai par la fenêtre, il faisait sombre et il y avait une légère bruine.

Une chose que j'adore faire, lorsqu'il fait nuit et humide, c'est courir.

Je m'éclipsai discrètement après avoir enfilé un jogging.

Après les premières minutes de souffrance, mes muscles s'adaptèrent et je ressentis ce sentiment de légèreté que maintenant seule la vitesse était en mesure de me procurer. Je me sentis aérienne mais n'arrivai pas à échapper à mes pensées. Le temps sombre correspondait idéalement à mon humeur intérieure.

La route forestière s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt et je m'y jetai afin de laisser derrière moi la petite maison et ses quatre occupants. Rapidement, j'eus la sensation enivrante d'être seule au monde.

Je revins épuisée et un peu plus légère qu'à mon départ. En débouchant des bois, j'eus l'impression d'être observée. Je m'arrêtai et inspectai autour de moi. Rien.

Je continuai vers la maison et entrai le plus discrètement possible, toujours avec cette désagréable sensation d'yeux fixés sur moi.

Charlie était devant un match. Les autres n'étaient pas visibles.

« Tu veux grignoter ? »

« C'est bon j'ai ce qu'il faut ! » Il sembla chercher une réponse adéquate, mais comme il ne rajouta rien, j'en conclus qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Alors je m'éloignai.

Après avoir mangé le repas à emporter que j'avais pris soin de prendre en route, je pris ma trousse de toilette pour me rendre dans la salle de bain commune. Je frissonnai de dégoût, comme si vivre avec eux n'était pas suffisant, il fallait en plus que je fasse ma toilette dans leur salle de bain.

J'envoyai un mot à l'équipe et au coach. Il avait fait une déclaration officielle pour expliquer mon absence à certaines des grandes manifestations de l'année à venir. Mais j'avais promis de me tenir au top et de ne pas les laisser tomber quand ils auraient besoin d'un remplaçant.

Un an. C'est quoi un an ? Rien. Car malgré ses promesses, la vie n'apporte jamais rien. Ouais, rien d'autre que le vide et la mort.

--------------

« Tu verras s'est facile à trouver. De plus les enfants t'aideront ! » J'inclinais la tête et grimpai dans mon véhicule.

Leah et Seth entrèrent avec elle et d'après leur visage ils en pensaient tout autant que moi de ces courses entre « frère et sœur » de ce soir.

Intérieurement j'étais furieuse. Premier jour et je devais faire les courses. Ce n'est pas cela réellement le problème, tant qu'on ne vient pas me chercher des noises ! Mais c'était surtout que je devais récupérer les deux autres après les cours parce que Sue et Charlie seraient coincés.

Je me garai sur la première place de parking que je trouvai. Mais les élèves étaient partout. Est-ce que ceux qui m'ont connue se souviennent encore de moi cinq ans plus tard ?

Je levai la tête et rencontrai certains regards qui me scrutaient. Yep, ils se souviennent !

Allons-y c'est parti ! L'enfant terrible, la droguée est de retour !

Je durcis mon regard et carrai mes épaules pour affronter ceux qui sont persuadée que parce qu'ils pouvaient dormir l'esprit tranquille, ils avaient le pouvoir de porter un jugement sur leurs semblables.

Après avoir récupéré mon emploi du temps, je me dirigeai vers ma première heure de cours en pestant de devoir me pointer en retard.

Comme toujours lorsque j'étais gênée j'affichai mon masque 'tu-me-causes-là ?', et le prof, un petit chauve ne désirant pas se coltiner la faiseuse d'emmerdes si tôt le matin, éclaircit sa gorge et se contenta de me désigner une chaise à côté d'un gars à l'air timide, qui s'enfonça dans sa chaise quand je lâchai mon sac sur la table.

Ma devise est 'autant prévenir que guérir', aussi je préfère faire comprendre tout de suite que si on me cherche on me trouve.

Le cours d'espagnol reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les élèves qui m'avaient dévisagée avidement quand j'étais rentrée retournèrent à leur cours. Toutefois, certains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de temps à autre de me jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée.

Difficile d'être discret et de regarder quelqu'un placé complètement au fond d'une classe !

Dès que le cours pris fin, je bondis hors de la classe. Malheureusement, une fille brune, à la peau incroyablement blanche, petite avec les cheveux dans tous les sens et sans doute très belle, si on est sensible aux filles, me sauta presque dessus.

« Alors t'es la nouvelle, Isabella c'est çà ? Moi c'est Alice, Alice Brandon ! » Vu que mon air qui aurait refroidi le pôle Nord ne lui faisait aucun effet, je tentai une autre approche. Le silence. Mais, est-ce que si je me taisais, elle me lâcherait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait, pouvoir se vanter ensuite auprès de ses copines d'avoir côtoyé la malade ?

Rien à faire, elle ignora mon mutisme et poursuivit. « Je t'ai vue au triathlon de Phoenix, impressionnant ! Tu vas faire comment pour continuer la compétition… »

« Alice…C'est çà ? Ecoute, là j'ai cours… »

« Je sais tu as anglais comme moi, tu pourras t'asseoir à côté de moi… » Incroyable cette fille est immunisée contre mon bouclier !

Son bavardage continua et je compris qu'il était plus sage de laisser courir. « Je vais te faire rencontrer les autres, tu vas voir on va devenir amies ! »

Je soupirai et m'arrêtai. Elle cessa enfin de parler et me regarda curieusement.

« Ecoute Alice, tu paraît être une gentille fille mais ce plan copines c'est pas trop mon trip… »

« Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas Isabella… »

« Bella ! » Il n'y avait que Charlie qui m'appelait Isabella et je détestais çà !

Elle me fit un grand sourire. « Bella, comme j'étais entrain de le dire, je suis dans l'équipe d'athlétisme et suis rédactrice en chef du magazine du lycée et j'espérais vraiment pouvoir compter sur toi…Ah, on y est ! »

Quoique l'idée, à priori, de ce petit bout fille faisant du sport, habillée et pouponnée avec un tel soin, me paraissait assez improbable, je dû admettre que le sport semblait une nécessité à son trop plein d'énergie.

Elle se dirigea à une table et ne sachant trop pourquoi, je la suivis.

Finalement au bout du deuxième cours en sa compagnie, je finis par me rendre compte de deux points bénéfiques pour moi ; un, personne ne s'approchait de moi, la petite boule d'énergie avait la plume acérée, d'après ce que j'entendis malgré moi de certaines conversations; deux, elle était sérieuse et en cours elle s'immergeait complètement.

Pour ne rien gâcher, elle avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de me poser des questions et cela ne la gênait absolument pas de tenir le crachoir.

En fait, je la vis perdre contenance une seule fois, et son visage, déjà pâle, devint craie.

Elle me regarda bizarrement, puis se retourna vers deux garçons, aux traits parfaits et tout aussi pâle qu'elle. L'un était un grand musclé au visage sympa qui me dévisagea avec l'air de se dire 'où je l'ai déjà vue celle-là', et lança un « salut Alice ! », l'autre un grand blond, moins baraqué mais musclé également qui lui fit une bise. Un échange, que je ne saisis pas, se déroula entre eux. Puis ils s'éloignèrent, non sans m'avoir jeté un dernier regard.

Me voyant l'observer, elle sourit légèrement, mais ses yeux brun doré,…Tiens, elle avait les mêmes yeux que les deux autres. D'ailleurs, ses yeux me rappelait étrangement d'autres yeux dorés émergeant de l'eau noire…Je me crispai, je ne voulais pas revenir à mes cauchemars. Alors je me concentrai sur ce qu'elle racontait.

« Jasper Withlock et Emmett mon frère, c'est le baraqué. Ils avaient oubliés de m'avertir d'une chose importante, maintenant c'est fait…Tu sais que dans le prochain numéro de « Vive le Lycée ! » il y aura un article…» Et ce fut reparti.

Enfin, l'heure du déjeuner.

Je me débarrassai d'Alice en m'excusant pour aller aux toilettes, sachant qu'elle voulait m'intégrer à sa bande. Aucune envie d'être obligée de discuter avec des gens avec que je ne connaissais pas.

Je pris mon pick-up, me trouvai un coin tranquille en bordure de la forêt. J'ouvris la portière et sortis.

Quelques minutes plus tard un gros 4X4 se gara derrière moi.

Surprise je vis apparaître le Emmett suivi de très près par Jasper. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? »

Ils se regardèrent légèrement embarrassés.

« Tu étais bien la fille avec Alice ? » C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Voyant que je ne disais toujours rien, Emmett se gratta la tête alors que Jasper restait en retrait, mais me regardait avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » La voix était d'un magnifique velours, envoûtante. L'auteur était aussi beau, si ce n'est plus, que les autres. Il avait les cheveux d'une remarquable couleur cuivrée, en bataille, les yeux doré perçant dans un visage aux traits parfaits.

Mais quand l'incroyable beau mec me vit, son visage se durcit et il fit presque une grimace de dégoût.

Les deux autres réagirent avec une rapidité qui me surprit, ils se mirent entre nous deux, puis le baraqué le tira par le bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'il m'agresse.

Une douleur se réveilla au fond de mon ventre. J'en tremblai. Les larmes menaçaient. J'étais pourtant habituée à ce qu'on me méprise, mais ce sentiment de la part de ce garçon magnifique, m'était incroyablement intolérable.

Alors, tranquillement je me détournai d'eux, montai dans mon véhicule, mis de la musique pour faire bien faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient aller se faire voir et recommençai mon repas, avec l'impression de mâcher du carton.

J'attendis que la voiture s'éloigne avant d'éteindre la radio et de laisser mes larmes couler.

C'est idiot, je m'étais dit qu'il était peu probable que je cède. Que quelles que soient les attitudes hostiles auxquelles je serais surement obligée de faire face, je saurais me maîtriser. Et d'un seul regard, ce magnifique inconnu avait réussi à me bouleverser.

Quand je retournai au lycée, j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir Alice m'attendre avec une grande blonde. Elle présentait le même air de famille c'est-à-dire peau blanche, traits parfaits, non chez elle c'était la perfection, et yeux dorés. La mannequin me regarda avec un air de dégoût.

Je suis familiarisée avec ce genre de comportement maintenant, alors je regardai la bimbo avec un sourire menaçant et elle finit par tourner la tête.

Alice m'examina attentivement.

« Quoi ! » Aboyai-je finalement fatiguée par son examen.

« Rien…Tu vas bien, Emmett m'a appelée pour dire qu'il t'avait vue garée… »

« J'avais besoin d'air ! » Puis je commençai à me diriger vers mon prochain cours.

« Bella ! » Je me retournai agacée « Ecoute je sais…Je m'en fous de ce que les gens disent, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit voici mon numéro ! » j'en fus tellement surprise que je pris malgré moi le bout de papier qu'elle me tendait. « Cet après midi, je n'ai aucun cours avec toi, mais Rosalie …» dit-elle en montrant Bimbo «… Est dans le cours de biologie avec toi ! »

Je hochai la tête puis continuai mon chemin. Dieu me préserve des bons samaritains !

Le professeur n'était pas arrivé et quasi toutes les tables étaient occupées.

« Il y a une place ici » lança un blond, en désignant la chaise à côté de lui. La fille aux cheveux longs blonds avec qui il était entrain de parler, Jessica me rappelai-je pour l'avoir entendue être appelée souvent depuis ce matin, me jeta un regard furieux lorsqu'elle me vit venir m'installer.

Je pris donc place à la table où le garçon blond visiblement suffisamment fier de son corps pour porter un léger t-shirt malgré le froid glacial, se tourna vers moi avec un sourire ultra-blanc. « Isabella… »

« Bella » corrigeai-je malgré moi.

Il crut à une ouverture. « Bella, je suis Mike Newton, le capitaine de l'équipe de football » dit-il en croisant et décroisant les mains pour faire jouer ses muscles « Tu sais ici on aime la paix… Mais tu parais intelligente comme fille, et si tu ne cherche pas de… »

Je me penchai, me saisis de ses boules et serrai. Il tomba tête la première sur la table en grimaçant de douleur.

Je me penchai pour lui susurrer à l'oreille « Ecoute-moi bien, si tu me fous la paix, je te fous la paix…si jamais tu me refais encore des menaces, je m'arrange pour que tu ne puisses plus avoir de descendance. Suis-je claire ? » Il ne répondit pas, alors je serrai plus fort et il secoua frénétiquement la tête. Je le relâchai.

Un silence de mort s'était installé pendant toute l'altercation. Mike semblait ne plus pouvoir se lever. La Jessica se précipita affolée et me lança un regard méchant qui se transforma en frayeur lorsque je me levai légèrement avec un air mauvais.

Le prof arriva à ce moment là et s'arrêta surpris par le silence.

« Mike ne se sent pas bien monsieur ! » Lança la Jessica d'une voix affolé.

« Ah, bon ? Bien accompagnez le à l'infirmerie alors. » Jessica aida Mike à se mettre debout et ils sortirent.

Je croisai le regard enragé de Bimbo. Je le lui rendis et, comme la première fois, elle céda et regarda ailleurs.

Bon, normalement l'étape numéro un, abattre le meneur, était terminée. Si tout se passe bien comme prévu, les autres abrutis s'en contenteront pour garder leurs distances aussi.

Les autres cours se passèrent dans un calme assez relatif. La bimbo garda une saine distance. Les murmures étouffés s'arrêtaient net quand je m'approchais et les regards se fixaient ailleurs. Absolument l'idéal pour moi.

On termina par le cours de gym.

Vitesse sur cent mètres avec un tour du terrain pour l'échauffement.

Je ne me forçai absolument pas mais arrivai première, même devant les garçons. Normal, mais le regard d'abord assez étonné du prof devint soupçonneux. Il avait l'air de plus en plus préoccupé, en constatant mes temps en vitesse.

Finalement il m'appela.

« Ecoutez Mlle Swan…Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parlez à votre père, bien sûr…C'est vraiment un brave type…Mais sachez que si vous voulez assister à mon cours je préfèrerais que vous vous absteniez de prendre des substances… » Mon poing s'était déjà fermé et allait prendre la direction de son nez quand Alice se pointa de nulle part.

« Mr Brons, je suis certain que vous avez entendu parler d'Isabella Dwyer, la championne de triathlon ? »

« Bien sur… » Un éclair de compréhension sembla traverser son visage. « Isabella…Bien sûr Renée Dwyer…Bien, je suppose que…C'est bien,…Oui c'est… ! » Il passa la main dans les cheveux, incertain. Je sus à cet instant qu'il fallait me faire excuser pour le reste de l'année.

« Je ne me sens pas bien, je peux y aller ! »

« Oui, oui ! Bien sûr » dit-il soulagé.

Alice ne me lâcha pas. « J'ai entendu pour Mike, je suis désolée… »

« C'est ok, pas de stress ! »

« Bon, j'y retourne ! Si t'as besoin n'hésites pas, hein ! »

« Alice ? » Elle se retourna surprise « Vous avez dans le coin une autre piscine que celle de l'école ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ok,…Merci ! »

Elle me fit un sourire éclatant. Je levai la main en guise de salut et me dirigeai vers les vestiaires.

Après les cours, je récupérai Leah et Seth. Notre promiscuité dans la cabine n'arrangea pas la situation, et on se rendit dans un silence glacial vers le seul commerce du coin pour faire des courses. Cela fut vite fait et quand j'arrivai aux caisses je tombai sur le gros dur de Mike Newton. Qui me regarda avec inquiétude, en se demandant si j'allais le mordre. Je me contentai de lui tendre la somme exact.

On reprit le chemin de la maison de Charlie dans le même mutisme.

Je me précipitai dans ma chambre. Pris mon sac à dos avec mes affaires de natation et sortis.

Arrivée à l'immense étang, complètement désert, j'enfilai ma combinaison. Je m'échauffai avant de mettre mon chrono et d'essayer d'améliorer mon temps.

Une heure plus tard j'abandonnai. Mes performances étaient exécrables !

Je me changeai et comme le jour d'avant, j'eus l'impression de n'être pas seule. Cette fois je fis lentement le tour de mon véhicule pour essayez de distinguer dans le sous bois, mais sans aucun succès. Alors j'abandonnai et rentrai.

Le repas était déjà prêt et cette fois je ne pus échapper à la torture de dîner avec eux. Je tentai pourtant l'explication que je devais me tenir à une diète stricte, ce qui était vrai, mais Charlie insista.

Je mâchouillai la nourriture sans conviction, puis aidai à la vaisselle.

Après une douche très chaude, je m'écroulai épuisée dans mon lit, priant pour que cette nuit, enfin, je puisse dormir sans être hantée par mes cauchemars.

Hélas, je divaguai longtemps à propos d'un superbe masque blanc grimaçant aux yeux fait d'or liquide fondu me hurlant «Tueuse !», pendant que le hurlement d'un loup se faisait entendre, avant de réussir à glisser dans le sommeil.

**********************************************************************************

Le prochain chapitre sera d'Edward PV…

N'hésitez pas à vous manifestez !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :**

Cette fic est « rating » **M** pour une bonne raison ; Elle comprendra un langage cru, des scènes explicites de sexe,… Si vous êtes mineur vous êtes prévenu !

**Avertissement : **

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, toutefois leur travestissement en cyniques de cette histoire résulte de mon sens particulier de l'humour noir.

**********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 2**

**Edward POV**

« Tu dois y retourner Edward ! » m'implora Esmé.

Ignorant sa supplique, je continuai de jouer. Malheureusement je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'entendre ses pensées. _Alice ne veut pas rentrer, elle désire rester un an de plus !_

« Pourquoi ? »Lançai-je frustré en m'arrêtant de jouer. « Mais, pourquoi Alice est-elle retournée là-bas ! » Je repoussai le banc, me détournai de mon piano pour lui faire face.

Et, encore une fois je fus frappé par le vide que la perte de Carlisle avait inscrit dans ses yeux. Rien n'avait changé physiquement, ses cheveux caramel éclairaient son magnifique visage doux en forme de cœur, mais ses yeux étaient morts et parfois sa bouche avait un pli amer. Son visage faisait certainement écho au mien, sauf que moi j'étais en plus rongé par la culpabilité.

Je m'en voulus d'être insupportable, elle continuait de vivre à travers nous, pour nous et je n'arrêtais pas de la repousser. Je me levai et allai me poster devant la fenêtre, embrassant le paysage isolé et enneigé devant la maison que les Denali nous avaient si obligeamment mis à disposition.

« Tu es le seul en mesure de le savoir ! » Insista doucement Esmé. Cela faisait un an qu'elle me suppliait de repartir à Forks, mais dernièrement ses prières se faisaient plus pressantes.

« Les rares fois où elle est rentrée l'année dernière, elle s'est arrangée pour m'empêcher de lire dans ses pensées ! » Lui dis-je en me retournant pour la regarder.

« Alors va voir sur place ce qui se passe ! » Avec un léger sourire, elle rajouta « Ne te fais pas prier, je sais qu'ils te manquent ! »

-----------------------------------------------------

La main experte de Tanya descendit le long de mon torse nu, se positionna sur la boucle de ma ceinture, je l'arrêtai.

Il fallait que je termine notre conversation. « Autant j'adorerais que tu poursuives… »

Furieuse, elle recula et croisa les bras.

« Tu vas accepter ! » C'était une constation. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle commença à s'éloigner.

Je l'attrapai par la taille, la ramenant contre moi. Profitant qu'elle soit dos contre ma poitrine, je mordillai délicatement son oreille, elle poussa un petit soupir. Je souris, glissai ma main sous son chemisier, remontai jusqu'à son sein nu, rond, parfait, et pinçai le mamelon dressé, elle gémit et pressa ses fesses contre mon érection et commença à se frotter dans un mouvement de plus en plus rapide, alors que ma deuxième main taquinai son deuxième sein.

« Je ne serai pas parti longtemps et je sais que tu trouveras sans problème à me remplacer ! » lui dis-je d'une voix rauque de désir. Elle gloussa.

Elle se retourna et commença à me caresser à travers le tissu de mon pantalon, je poussai mon membre contre sa main pour qu'elle augmente la pression. _Tu en veux plus Edward ?_ Pensa-t-elle me montrant l'image de ses lèvres pulpeuses autour de ma queue. Je grognai.

Elle s'arrêta ses caresses, je grimaçai, frustré. « Si tu t'en vas je ne pourrai plus te donner çà… » Elle descendit ma fermeture éclair et tomba à genoux. Me faisant un clin d'œil, elle se pencha et souffla sur ma bite engorgée qui s'agita d'impatience. Elle avança ses lèvres roses à une vitesse cruellement lente, j'en gémis d'exaspération et était prêt à forcer sa tête pour l'obliger à me prendre plus rapidement quand elle se releva en un éclair.

« Reviens vite ! »

Garce ! Je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour m'occuper de moi-même de mon énorme problème.

Notre relation n'en était pas une, je la qualifierais plutôt de bénéfice mutuel. Mais visiblement elle prenait vraiment mal ma décision de partir, même pour une si petite période. Parce que, même si je ne l'avais pas encore admis, j'allais effectivement rejoindre les autres à Forks. Et, elle comme moi étions conscient de ce qui pouvait malheureusement en résulter.

Je n'en avais pas envie, sachant ce que je devrais affronter. Mais, je pouvais aller leur dire bonjour, rester une semaine ou deux, prendre le temps de voir ce qui retenait Alice une deuxième année là-bas !

Peux être que rien de tragique ne se produira cette fois.

------------------------------------------

Quand j'empruntai la route en dehors de Forks menant à la maison, presque entièrement cachée par la végétation, mon cœur se serra. Je ne me savais pas si nostalgique. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment heureux ici, nulle part ! Sauf quand je voyais l'amour de Carlisle et d'Esmé. Je me disais alors, qu'il y avait du bon en ce bas monde si, même parmi des monstres comme nous, un sentiment aussi beau pouvait exister !

Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas duré. Maintenant, j'en étais certain, rien de beau ou de bon ne peut exister sur cette terre !

La maison n'avait pas changé. Elle s'élevait solitaire au milieu d'un immense jardin négligé, sans les soins d'Esmé. Avant de finir de me garer j'entendis mes frères.

_Edward ? _L'appréhension perçait quand Jasper pensa mon prénom, puis il commença à réfléchir aux différentes parties d'échec que lui et Em avaient jouées. Bizarre ! Pas exactement la réaction que j'attendais.

_Non, il est venu !_ La pensée d'Emmett fut immédiatement suivie par un joyeux « Tu es là ! » quand lui et Jasper se matérialisèrent devant ma voiture.

Il m'arracha presque de ma Volvo pour m'écraser dans ses bras ! Je réussis à m'en échapper. « Plus pour longtemps si tu arrive à m'étouffer ! »

« Les vampires ne respirent pas vieux ! » Lança Em. Il n'avait pas changé son physique impressionnant était toujours adouci par se visage ouvert et expressif qui mettait tout le monde à l'aise, quelle que soit l'espèce.

« C'était l'idée ! » Je me tournai vers Jasper en retrait, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Hé Jas ! »

« Ed ! » Me salua le grand blond en retour. « Euh, je devais déposer un papier pour Alice… »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Em, puis tapant dans ses mains, excité. Et je vis l'image de Rosalie s'afficher dans sa tête. « On va tous y aller ? » Toujours aussi fou de sa garce de blonde à ce que je voie !

« Euh » hésita Jasper qui, en voyant mon regard soupçonneux, rajouta trop rapidement. « Bien ! »

Le trajet en voiture fut rempli par les histoires d'Emmett, qui s'était porté professeur à mi-temps pour le lycée.

« Ils ne t'ont pas fait des ennuis ? » Un silence gêné accueillis ma demande.

« Ils peuvent nous interdire la majorité des bois, mais pas la ville ! » s'exclama Jasper sur un ton de défi.

« Certains d'entre eux ont quitté l'école de la Push pour s'inscrire au lycée ! » Concéda Em.

«Comme Em est plus à l'aise que moi parmi les humains et comme je ne voulais pas qu'Alice ou Rosalie soit seule… » Poursuivit Jasper

« Elles ont choisi de se mettre dans cette situation ! » Remarquai-je froidement.

Emmett gara la voiture brutalement devant l'entrée du Lycée et se retourna furieux vers moi. « Elles ont plus de couilles que toi ! »

Une vague de calme envahit le silence avant que ma propre irritation ne m'amène à dire une chose que je serai amené à regretter. On se tourna vers Jasper.

« N'utilise pas ton don sur moi ! » Lui dis-je incapable de me mettre en colère.

« D'accord, mais attends nous ici ! Je ne veux pas d'une bagarre dans le lycée ! »

Les deux s'en allèrent et je soupirai. Parfait ! A peine arrivé, j'avais déjà réussis à me mettre les deux à dos !

Je m'allongeai sur mon siège et regardai l'extérieur, humide et sombre. Les voitures étaient toujours aussi pourries, sauf la décapotable rouge de Rosalie et un pick-up flambant neuf, rouge aussi. Drôle de choix pour une voiture d'ado ! Je soupirai à nouveau, j'étais de retour et la situation n'avait pas changé d'un iota !

Quand ils revinrent je décidai de faire amende honorable. « J'ai des choses à acheter à Seattle…Pour rendre ce séjour moins pénible ! » J'haussai les épaules. « Vos tronches ne compensent pas celle de Tanya ! »

Emmett sourit. Jasper se permit une timide grimace.

Jasper sortit son portable et appuya sur la touche appel. Alice décrocha et répondit avant même qu'il ne pose la question. « Oui et dit lui bonjour pour moi ! » Elle raccrocha brutalement. Alice était, visiblement, toujours Alice !

Emmett démarra en trombe.

« Alors comme çà t'as décidé de t'installer comme docteur ? »

« Ouais, la morphologie humaine m'intéresse ! ». Je lu l'incertitude dans l'esprit de Jasper et la question qui l'obsédait. _Aurait-il changé ? _Non je n'avais pas changé, mais je cherchais à m'occuper, alors par facilité, j'avais choisi de reprendre la voie de Carlisle.

« Tu veux dire que la morphologie féminine humaine t'intéresse ! »

« T'es lourd Em ! » Lançai-je en souriant.

« Comment fais-tu pour le sang ? »

J'hésitai, je n'avais pas envie de leur avouer la vérité. Comment avouer d'ailleurs que j'en avais vu tellement ce jour là, cette journée horrible, que j'étais pratiquement totalement immunisé maintenant ?« C'est assez facile, mon cabinet médical n'est pas un hôpital, les rares fois où je suis en contact avec le sang, cela ne s'avère pas trop pénible ! » me contentais-je d'avouer.

« Et toi Jas ? »

« Je travaille à la maison » Croisant mon regard interrogateur « Conception de logiciels pour les boîtes ! Pas de contact avec les humains, mais me permet de supporter l'autre, là ! Tout bénef' !»

« Hé ! » Protesta Em.

Doucement, la situation se détendit pendant mes achats. On évita d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent.

Quand on revint, vers les environ de midi, discutant avec entrain des parties de chasses à venir, le pick-up qui avait retenu mon attention le matin était garé au bord de la route, à coté de la forêt.

Jasper et Emmett se regardèrent inquiets, puis Jasper se tourna vers moi. « Ed, tu veux bien nous attendre ici ! » S'arrêtant derrière l'autre véhicule. « On ne sera pas long ! » La tension augmenta et son regard se fit suppliant. _Edward n'interviens pas s'il te plaît ! _Avant de suivre Emmett.

Je me concentrai et entendis le battement d'un cœur.

Je les vis faire le tour pick-up et entendis leur échange avec une humaine à la voix chaude mais rauque. Je restai concentré sur la voix et tentai de distinguer ce que la fille pensait, mais rien. Etonné, je ne me focalisai plus que sur l'endroit où elle devait se tenir, mais toujours rien !

Un frisson désagréable me parcourut l'échine. Je n'avais à ce jour rencontré qu'une seule personne à qui je n'avais pas été en mesure de lire les pensées.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Emmett d'une voix douce qu'on utilisait pour ne pas effaroucher les humains.

« Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? » Elle était agressive. Etonnant, généralement la beauté de notre espèce, les faisaient toutes craquer.

« Tu étais bien la fille avec Alice ? » Constata-t-il.

Malgré moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de céder à ma curiosité, mon inquiétude. Je sortis pour la voir de plus près. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Malheureusement quand je la vit, il n'y eu plus de place pour aucun doute. _Ce n'est pas vrai, pas elle !_ Un sentiment de rage m'envahit, mais avant que je ne m'avance et que je la secoue comme j'en avais l'intention, Jasper, sentant mon immense détresse, se jeta entre nous.

Emmett comprenant la situation me ramena brutalement vers la voiture en utilisant toutes ses forces, car même s'il était le vampire le plus fort qu'il m'ai été donné de rencontrer, ma haine envers cette fille semblait avoir décuplé mes forces.

Jasper s'installa au volant et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il conduisait tout en essayant sans succès de me calmer.

« Elle est là ! Elle est revenue ! » Criai-je furieux.

« Pourquoi n'est tu pas resté dans cette putain de voiture ! Tu trouves que la situation n'est pas assez difficile sans que tu pêtes les plombs ! » Me secoua Em qui s'était installé à l'arrière avec moi.

« Lâches-moi ! »

« Non, t'as besoin de chasser et nous aussi ! » Lança Jasper, qui s'arrêta finalement devant la maison.

« Je ne… » Emmett, me sortit de force de la voiture.

« Edward, on ne va pas rejouer ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans, suis-je clair ! »

« Sinon ! » le défiai-je.

« Sinon, les Volturi débarquent ici et les gamins qui sont entrain de jouer les durs en se moments vont tous y passer ! »

« Et alors ! »

« Edward ! »

« Quoi ! Ils ont tués Carlisle ! Ces chiens ont tués Carlisle ! » Hurlai-je.

Em me prit par l'épaule. « On le sait vieux, on sait ! Mais toi, tu as tué leur Alpha… »

« C'était un accident ! » lui rappela Jasper.

Emmett haussa les épaules, on le savait tous, peu importe les raisons, les morts ne pouvaient plus revenir. _Mais elle, la raison de tout ce massacre était revenue !_ Ma rage revint intacte.

Je passai l'après-midi à me réapproprier ma chambre et la maison. Ensuite, je m'installai avec Em et Jasper pour parler de notre vie en Alaska. Le principal sujet restait Esmé qui allait très mal. Comme moi, ils craignaient de la laisser seule. Mais les Denali avaient promis de veiller sur elle, pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, comme abréger ses jours pour rejoindre Carlisle.

-----------------------------------------------------

Alice se pointa dans ma chambre, avant même que Rosalie n'eut le temps d'arrêter le moteur de sa décapotable.

« Edward, je suis heureuse que tu sois venu ! » _Mais si jamais tu t'approches d'elle, je te jure que je te castre_ ! Rajouta-t-elle dans sa tête.

« Content de te voir aussi, merdeuse ! » Dis-je au magnifique petit bout de vampire brune, avec les cheveux bizarres en épis qui m'avaient toujours amusé, et qui m'adressait l'un des plus beau et authentique sourire qu'il m'ai été donné de voir depuis bien longtemps.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je la serrai avec joie contre moi. _Ne nous laisse plus tomber, s'il te plaît !_

« Comme c'est touchant ! » Lança une voix plein de dédain. Je levai la tête vers la grande blonde, remplie d'elle-même, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

Je relâchai mon étreinte. « Oui, tu ne peux connaître le concept Rose, il faut avoir un cœur pour cela ! » La rassurai-je avec un grand sourire.

« Vas te faire foutre ! » Aboya-t-elle, piquée au vif, car elle savait pertinemment à quoi je faisais allusion.

« Non, toi, suces moi ! »

« Faudrait que t'en ai une pour çà ! »

« Oh ! » Le cri perçant d'Alice calma le jeu. « Bon, vous deux, je vois qu'il vous est toujours impossible de cacher votre amour !... Mais vous allez quand même essayer !... Compris ! »

Rosalie se contenta d'hausser les épaules. _Va te faire foutre ! _ Rajouta-elle en s'éloignant

« Pourquoi Rose, tu fantasmes de voir çà ! » Lui lançai-je, avant de rencontrer le regard furieux d'Alice.

« Quoi ! » Demandai-je innocemment.

-----------------------------------------------------

La chasse était moins intéressante car la zone qui nous était prescrite comportait moins de gros gibier. Elle eut l'avantage néanmoins de dissoudre une partie de nos tensions.

On était sur le chemin du retour, quand je reniflai son odeur. Je stoppai net, mais les quatre autres furent à mon niveau avant que je ne puisse bouger.

« Edward ! » Mon nom se fit entendre sur quatre tons différents. Menaçant pour Alice, suppliant de la part d'Emmett, résolu de Jasper et exaspéré en ce qui concerne Rosalie.

J'hésitai, puis je fonçai. J'étais plus rapide qu'eux et ils mirent quelques secondes à réagir.

L'étang. Quand j'arrivai sur place, l'atmosphère était remplie par son parfum, mais ce fut l'odeur de chien qui m'empêcha de poursuivre.

« L'étang est placé sur la frontière ! » m'expliqua Alice derrière moi.

« Ils la surveillent ! » Constatai-je.

Les deux loups étaient dans le sous-bois. Leurs yeux brulants ne nous lâchaient pas. L'animosité été palpable. Mais l'humaine était au milieu, aucun d'entre nous ne bougerait.

Je revins vers l'humaine. Elle avait un cœur d'une rare force. Mais ses mouvements bien que parfaits, semblaient sans conviction, alanguis. Comme avant, impossible de lire ses pensées. Elle s'arrêta bientôt. En poussant un soupir d'agacement. _Ainsi, elle était distraite ! Ressentirait-elle des sentiments ?_ pensai-je ironiquement.

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers son véhicule, placé sur le territoire Queuleutes. Le vent envoya son parfum dans notre direction et je me raidis. Elle sentait toujours cette odeur caractéristique de fruits rouges, qui m'avait tant bouleversé la première fois.

Elle commença à enlever son costume et les trois hommes émirent un grondement appréciateur devant ses formes, qu'elle dévoila amplement lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour faire le tour, moulée dans un ridicule minuscule bikini, pour essayer de voir à travers le sous-bois.

Pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie tapaient sur leurs hommes, je me rendis compte, qu'elle était devenue une femme et bien malgré moi, mon corps réagit.

Son corps était musclé. De longs muscles fins, qui lui donnaient une silhouette superbement découpée. Ses cheveux bruns, soyeux et épais, cascadèrent en boucles longues et souples sur ses épaules, quand elle enleva son bonnet. Les traits de son visage pâle étaient magnifiques, avec ses yeux bruns-chocolats, ses lèvres pleines. Je sentis ma bite se durcir et serrai les poings. Comment cette jeune fille, cette humaine en particulier, pouvait-elle avoir un tel effet sur moi !

J'étais gêné et un peu désemparé par la trahison de mon corps. Ma rage contre elle, et mon irritation contre moi s'accrurent ; tous les empires se sont écroulés à cause de femmes trop belle, comme celle-là !

Jasper posa la main sur mon bras. « C'est une humaine ! » Comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer, tout excuser.

J'haussai les épaules et m'élançai en direction de la maison.

------------------------------------------

J'écoutais de la musique quand Jasper vint me rejoindre.

« Alice et toi vous avez joué à pile ou face ? »

« Non, j'avais besoin de voir si tu allais bien ! » _Je ne veux pas que les autres entendent cette conversation, alors je vais m'adresser à toi de cette façon, d'accord ?_

J'acquiesçai de la tête et répondis « Je vais bien ! »

Il poursuivit, _Alice pense qu'elle est la clé. C'est pour cela qu'elle est restée ici, elle savait qu'elle allait revenir. Je voulais qu'on rentre avec vous en Alaska, mais elle dit qu'il fallait que tu viennes, car la fille et toi, êtes les seuls à pouvoir arrêter le massacre qui se prépare ! Je ne veux pas perdre Alice_ _! Donc, peu importe ce que moi, toi ou les autres pensent d'elle, tu ne touches pas à la fille !_

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux et fermai les yeux pour me calmer. Sans succès, comme chaque fois, qu'on en faisait mention ou que je pensais à elle, ma colère ne faisait que s'amplifier.

Jasper insista. _Alice est persuadée qu'elle permettra la signature d'un nouveau traité qui évitera un bain de sang !... Pour l'instant on la surveille. Des deux côtés ! _Rajouta-il en me faisant comprendre que je ne devais pas céder à mon envie de la détruire, si je ne voulais pas subir de représailles de la part aussi bien des Queuleutes que de ma famille.

« Menace ? »

« Conseil, de frère à frère ! » Il me tapa sur l'épaule. _Je t'aime Ed, mais sache que je te tuerai de mes propres mains si par malheur, j'étais amené à perdre Alice à cause de toi !_

Puis il sortit tranquillement de la pièce.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit après avoir augmenté le volume de la musique. Mais mon énervement et ma peine semblaient ne pas vouloir se dissiper. Les mains et les lèvres de Tanya me manquaient terriblement ! Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée d'être revenu !

**********************************************************************************

Voilà ! Merci de montrer votre impression, appréciation, opinion !


End file.
